Insanidade
by Yellow Tangerine
Summary: Deveria ser apenas uma missão,mas quando se está a beira da insanidade qualquer coisa pode acabar com sua vida,sua família,seus ideais.


Harry Potter e todos os outros personagens não são meus, ou eu estaria rica.

Essa é uma história que eu não recomendo a todos, então se você não se sente bem com esse tipo de leitura não continue, teremos violência, palavras de baixo calão e sexo sem consentimento, coisa que vale a pensa ressaltar, eu repudio, é crime!

A história não segue uma ordem cronológica linear, prestem atenção às datas.

**Londres, 9 de Setembro.**

O copo vazio bateu duro sob a mesa, fazendo barulho e martelando em sua mente.

Queria poder sumir, fugir, correr sem parar até cansar e depois cair, porque sabia, só assim poderia sentir seu coração batendo acelerado novamente.

Fechou os olhos, era quase como se pudesse realmente sentir seu cheiro, sua pele tão macia em contato com a sua, os cabelos cor de fogo grudado na testa pelo suor.

Um sorriso passou por seus lábios ao se lembrar do platinado loiro refletido nos pequenos olhos castanhos, um sorriso feio, insano, como ele, nesse momento.

Mas agora nada disso era real, ele não sabia mais quem era só sabia que era fraco, e deveria pagar por isso.

"Idiota" pensou. Os joelhos doloridos no chão, o cheiro de vodka por todo o cômodo, o copo ainda seguro na mão.

Não tinha mais tanta certeza de sua sanidade, a única coisa que podia pensar é que ao seu lado sentia-se poderoso, mais do que qualquer ataque ou massacre já o fizera sentir.

Sabia que não era amor, menos ainda paixão, era desejo, um desejo que francamente ele não saberia explicar.

A porta se abriu dando espaço a um garoto, a semelhança entre eles não se limitava ao cabelo loiro, ele praticamente se via naquele olhar que congelava.

- Eu exijo explicações!- berrou, meio sem jeito, como se não usasse a voz a algum tempo

-Creio que não esteja em posição de exigir nada, _Lucius. _

_-_Quando parou de me chamar de papai, Draco?

Houve um silencio incomodo, no qual os dois homens se olhavam, uma conversa muda entre Malfoys.

-Você não é nem uma sombra do que era, como...

A pergunta morreu nos lábios do garoto que mesmo sem demonstrar sentia todo seu corpo desmoronar diante da imagem do pai.

-Severus sempre me disse, ele sempre disse, as mulheres, eu ainda iria me foder por causa desses demônios.

Ele estava claramente bêbado, gesticulou um pouco com as mãos e depois sorriu de forma cínica para Draco, ainda parado próximo a porta, paralisado.

-As mulheres sempre foram meu ponto fraco, se você me perguntar...eu,eu acho que não sei dizer o número de trouxas que estuprei antes de matar.

-Eu nunca esperei menos de você. – concluiu Draco de forma fria, apesar de se sentir levemente nauseado diante da afirmação do pai.

Lucius pareceu não ter ouvido o que o filho disse, os olhos vidrados em um ponto qualquer a sua frente.

-Pergunte Draco, eu sei que é isso que você quer saber, eu percebi desde a hora que te vi entrar.

O mais novo o ignorou, sendo assim, Lucius continuou seu texto para o ponto imaginário as costas do filho.

-No começo minha motivação foi... eu não sei Draco,eu realmente não sei, mas eu realmente gosto de comer minhas mulheres antes de mata-las, gosto de dar esse prazer final a vida miserável que esses montes de bosta de dragão tiveram .

-E por quê? –Draco perguntou meio exasperado - Por que com ela foi diferente, o que houve?

Lucius pareceu considerar a pergunta, era provavelmente a primeira vez que pensava sobre isso.

-Ela não sentiu medo.

-Ela não sentiu medo? Não sentiu medo? –Draco se descontrolou, os cabelos tão bem alinhados se espalharam.

-Ela gostou Draco, eu senti isso, eu me viciei nisso.

Draco se virou dando um chute violento na porta, assustando o pai.

-Você quer que eu acredite que a Weasleyzinha gostou de ser estuprada por você! Você está completamente insano Lucius.

Um silêncio se instalou sendo quebrado apenas pela respiração ofegante de Draco.

-Eu gostaria realmente de saber quando você achou que poderia parar de me chamar de papai.

-FODA-SE!

Lucius levantou o rosto e encarou Draco como quando o outro era criança, fez o olhar que reservava apenas para ele, apenas para manter o respeito que ele acreditava que os filhos deveriam ter pelos pais.

-Foda-se... – repetiu Draco-... Papai. –completou.

**20 de Agosto**

Não importava quantas vezes tivesse que estar ali, a sensação era sempre a mesma: medo, angustia, excitação, poder, ah sim, principalmente poder, não que as outras coisas fossem menos importantes, mas duvidava seriamente se ainda arriscaria a própria pele se não tivesse direito ao doce gosto do poder.

-O mel nunca é tão doce se ainda não provamos o fel.

Lucius estremeceu diante da voz cavernosa de seu mestre, odiava a invasão que ele fazia em sua mente, mas era umas das únicas formas que ele dispunha para se assegurar da lealdade de seus seguidores.

Um das únicas formas, que Lucius conhecia.

-Estou pronto para ouvir, lorde. -disse Lucius ajoelhando-se diante de Voldemort e beijando-lhe a barra das vestes.

-Ah Lucius,ainda me espanta o quanto o poder o fascina.- disse passando as mãos na cabeça de Lucius,por cima do capuz que este usava.

Não era um gesto de afeto, e o comensal bem sabia disso.

-Você é um dos meus homens de confiança, não irei admitir nenhum erro por culpa de algum eventual deslumbre que o poder pode causar-disse baixo, de forma sibilante-Haverá muito tempo para que desfrute do poder Lucius, por hora, não subestime o adversário.

-Sim, milorde.

Lucius ainda ajoelhado levantou-se num sobressalto quando um ser rastejante passava ao seu lado, causando-lhe um arrepio.

-Veja Nagini, parece que assustou nosso velho Lucius. -disse Voldemort, fazendo uma careta que Lucius supôs que fosse um sorriso,ou algo próximo a isso.

-Estou a suas ordens, milorde.

Um silêncio se instaurou na sala fria que estavam, Voldemort se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado e andou a volta de seu seguidor,exalando com suas narinas ofídicas qualquer coisa,apenas porque sabia que isso o incomodava.

-Darei a você a missão de matar a pequena traidora do próprio sangue.

-Sim, milorde.

-Sei do ódio particular que Potter nutre por sua família, quero que se aproveite disso Lucius, e se possível, que a pequena Weasley morra o mais lenta e dolorosamente possível.

-Com todo prazer, senhor. - Concordou fazendo uma reverência.

-Use o tempo que necessário, mas lembre-se Lucius,não exagere,sei que será divertido, mas estamos em guerra.

Com mais uma reverência Malfoy se retirou da sala.

**23 de Agosto**

O tempo em Hogsmade poderia ser melhor, mas Harry não estava tão preocupado com isso agora.

Sabia que esse era um daqueles raros momentos que ele poderia andar com seus amigos e se divertir, sabia também que deveria aproveitar ao máximo, esses momentos estavam se tornando raros e a guerra estava finalmente mostrando sua verdadeira face.

As pessoas não andavam sozinhas, só saíam quando era extremamente necessário, as ruas estavam quase todas desertas.

A maioria das famílias trouxas vivia sob a perspectiva que poderia ter a casa invadida a qualquer instante.

No mundo bruxo uma única palavra unia a todos: medo.

Sentados ali, tomando sorvete, Harry percebeu que por mais que seus amigos fossem corajosos, ninguém agüentava mais essa situação. Rony e Hermione pensavam em se casar, pois sabiam que a qualquer momento qualquer um deles poderia acabar com os olhos vidrados, vítimas de um feitiço mortal.

Harry apertou a mão de Gina um pouco mais forte, e balançou a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos.

-Você está bem? -sussurrou a ruiva, encarando-o.

A voz não saiu, ele simplesmente concordou com a cabeça.

-Harry... -começou Hermione, meio incerta - Você já pensou sobre o que Lupin disse.

Rony e Gina encararam Harry.

-Eu penso nisso desde o dia que soube da profecia,e eu sei,está chegando a hora dela se cumprir.

Todos se olharam temerosos, por Harry, pelo mundo mágico, por saber que aquele poderia ser a última vez que se reuniam.

A verdade é que apesar da pouca idade, todos eles tinham idéia do que poderia acontecer se Harry perdesse a batalha.

De repente, como se os estouros de suas imaginações ganhassem vida, vários vultos negros, encapuzados apareciam por todos os lados.

Sem pensar duas vezes, os quatro sacaram as varinhas, ficando de costas uns para os outros, se protegendo por todos os lados.

Os comensais os cercaram, e estavam em um número bem maior, porém, nenhum deles atacava.

O cérebro de Harry trabalhava o mais rápido que podia, ele não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, conforme os segundos se passavam mais estranho aquilo ficava.

-_CRUCIO_

_-IMPEDIMENTA!-_berrou de Harry de volta.

Houve um murmurinho agourento entre os comensais até que um deles se virou para o autor de feitiço e disse, com uma voz bem conhecida.

-Não seja idiota Nott!

-Você de novo Malfoy? - perguntou Harry com desdém.

Harry sentiu Hermione se apertar mais contra eles, e Gina o segurou pela manga da camisa.

Lucius tirou o capuz, se revelando.

-O que vai alegar dessa vez?-perguntou Rony. – Que a água oxigenada danificou seu cérebro?

Lucius encarou Rony, todas as atenções pareciam se concentrar na resposta de Malfoy.

-Eu vou ter um prazer imenso em acabar com a sua irmãzinha.

E antes que qualquer um deles pudesse processar a informação uma fumaça negra os envolveu, o cheiro era horrível, eles mal conseguiam pensar, Hermione e Harry disparavam feitiços para todos os lados, Rony parecia afetado demais pela escuridão e batia os braços dizendo coisas sem sentido, vez ou outra atingindo um de seus amigos.

Da mesma forma repentina que começou, a escuridão terminou, a fumaça de dissipou tão rapidamente que Harry teve tempo apenas de olhar para trás e ver que Gina não estava mais com eles.

A alguns quilômetros dali, num beco vazio, Lucius segurava a pequena Ginevra com força pelo braço, enquanto ela se debatia.

Draco, o único no beco além dos dois sorria incrédulo.

-Fácil demais. -concluiu.

-São grifinórios Draco, não atacam se não forem atacados. -respondeu Lucius, pegando um broche formato de cobra e encostando-o no braço de Gina.

-Acho que sabe como funciona uma chave de portal, não?-perguntou antes de serem sugados pelo objeto.

**25 de Agosto**

Não era para ser daquele jeito.

Ele planejava acabar com tudo naquele dia mesmo, talvez no próximo, a Weasleyzinha era gostosinha afinal, não haveria mal algum se divertir um pouco mais.

Eles estavam isolados.

Apenas Lorde Voldemort conhecia seu paradeiro,Lucius teria total autonomia para fazer o que quisesse com a namorada de Potter,e ele iria aproveitar da situação,mesmo porque ainda não esquecera que se não fosse pela burrice dela,o diário ainda estaria inteiro.

Essa perda havia lhe arrancado muito sangue, mas não só isso, Voldemort o havia humilhado, e isso, era demais para ele.

Divertiu-se imaginando a cara de horror da cabeça de fogo quando percebesse o que ele iria fazer em primeiro lugar.

Ele sempre se sentiu poderoso, forte, o pânico que suas vítimas sentiam ao saber que seriam violadas dessa forma sempre fora a melhor parte do ato.

Dessa vez não parecia ser diferente, o olhar de súplica, o terror que ele a viu deixar transparecer, mas então, ela gemeu.

Lucius se arrepiava apenas pela lembrança.

Ela gemeu, e ele viu a culpa em seus pequenos olhos castanhos, e então ele foi mais forte, entrando e saindo com violência, expectativa, e ela gemeu de novo, e Lucius quase desmaiou ao notar, que após alguns segundos, ela teve um pequeno espasmo, para depois relaxar.

Ela tinha gozado.

Ele nunca vira uma mulher se entregando dessa maneira, ainda mais num momento como esse, era de se esperar todo tipo de reação, ele já estava acostumado, mas não essa.

Por um instante ele se lembrou de Narcisa, ele a amava, e apesar de toda pose aristocrática da esposa, ele podia se gabar de suas aventuras sexuais com ela.

Mas essa situação era completamente diferente, era viciante.

O prazer que aquela garotinha demonstrou ia além das suas fantasias, ele sentia tesão em estuprar suas vítimas, era meio doentio como Snape costumava dizer, mas ele sentia, e tê-la visto corresponder, era algo que lhe fazia perder a razão.

-No que está pensando?- perguntou Gina tirando-o de seus devaneios.

Sentou-se no chão apoiando a cabeça no colo de seu carrasco.

-Em você, meu pequeno demônio.

Gina sentiu-se arrepiar, um enjôo a arrebatou, mas ela conseguiu frear o impulso de voar em seu pescoço, apenas porque sabia que nada disso adiantaria.

Lucius pareceu não notar o descontrole da pequena, mesmo porque ele não conseguia ver nada a respeito dela, tudo o que sabia é que a queria, para sempre sobre sua posse.

Às vezes, durante o dia ele se lembrava de seu mestre, e do porque de estar ali, nesses momentos Gina apanhava, e ele se sentia totalmente aliviado, todo tipo de tortura que os anos como comensal lhe ensinaram eram aplicados, mas ela nunca chegou nem perto de morrer,porque quando ela já estava exausta,com a garganta doendo de tanto gritar,ele a possuía,com fúria,num desejo incontrolável,que ele nem ao menos tentava disfarçar.

**27 de Agosto**

Depois de quatro dias apanhando, sendo torturada, Gina não achava que ter que se deitar com Lucius fosse o pior, ao menos era melhor do que ter os ossos triturados, como tivera na noite anterior.

A perna esquerda estava inchada, e tinha uma coloração estranha, Gina teve certeza que se sobrevivesse, nem mesmo Dumbledore seria capaz de repará-la.

Sobreviver.

Parecia uma palavra tão estranha agora, por alguns momentos ela simplesmente parecia não ter nenhum significado.

Tudo que tinha acontecido nesses dias parecia tão surreal que ela esperava acordar a qualquer momento, mas sabia que não era um sonho, era um pesadelo, e ela o estava vivendo.

Tentou se lembrar do momento que Malfoy a agarrou, não sabia como pode ser um alvo tão fácil, Harry estava tentando protege-la e ela foi arrancada dele sem a menor dificuldade.

Parou. Pensar em Harry doía.

Lucius a olhava de um jeito que a congelava de medo, seu pai sempre odiara tanto Malfoy e ela não fazia idéia de quão cruel ele poderia ser.

Ela entendeu assim que chegaram nesse lugar onde estavam. Provavelmente o patriarca Weasley já ouvira falar do que Malfoy fazia a suas vítimas.

Gina apertou as mãos, como se esperasse virar uma cobrar para poder trocar de pele, arrancar essa, em que Malfoy depositara seus beijos, que ele apertou, lambeu...

Ela não sabia explicar o que aconteceu,quando ele a jogou na cama e começou a despi-la,o mundo a sua volta caiu, ela nunca sentira tanto nojo como naquele momento, poderia vomitar seus órgãos, e então ela começou a pensar em Harry, se Lucius iria matá-la mesmo, poderia tentar ao menos diminuir essa dor que sentia.

Claro, Harry jamais seria capaz disso, ele jamais a machucaria dessa forma, mas pensar nele ajudava, talvez acabasse mais rápido.

E então, ela percebeu que Lucius a encarava maravilhado.

Ela havia gemido. Ela achou que ele fosse matá-la, mas ele continuou, encantado, com um olhar doentio que ela jamais achou que ele pudesse ter.

Era isso, era sua salvação, ele não iria matá-la enquanto achasse que ela estava gostando.

Era nojento, repugnante, mas ao menos as seções eram de tortura e sexo, e não tortura e morte.

**2 de Setembro**

-_CRUCIO_

Draco contorceu-se mais uma vez no chão, urrando de dor.

-Eu tenho vergonha de ter sua gente entre os meus.

-Milorde, eu...

_-CRUCIO _

Draco berrou mais uma vez, rolando no chão, no próprio sangue, resultado dos feitiços maldosos dos outros comensais.

-Malfoyzinho, como explica isso, como seu pai pode ser tão inútil a ponto de falhar em uma missão tão idiota? -perguntou Voldemort em voz baixa.

-Milorde, senhor, ainda não há certeza que ele falhou, nós não sabemos...

-Nós não sabemos... -repetiu Voldemort com desdém. -Acha mesmo que eu não sei de tudo que acontece com meus comensais?

Draco sentiu-se corar, abaixou a cabeça envergonhado enquanto alguns comensais riam.

-Sabe Malfoy, eu sou muito bondoso, e acho que sabe disso, não é?

Draco assentiu.

-Vou dar-te a chance de se redimir, vá atrás de seu pai e termine o que ele começou.

Alguns comensais pareciam reunir coragem para discutir a decisão do mestre, mas antes que qualquer um dissesse qualquer coisa, Voldemort os fez calar com a mão, e completou.

-E depois, quero que mate Lucius.

Draco o encarou cheio de terror, ele não poderia dizer que vivia na família perfeita, mas amava seus pais.

**8 de Setembro **

Ela estava deitada há tanto tempo, duvidava que qualquer dia pudesse levantar, mas assim era melhor, ele não correria o risco então de acordar e perceber que seu tesouro havia ido embora.

O lençol estava manchado de sangue, o sangue de sua princesinha ruiva.

Tentava lembrar em que momento exatamente isso começara, sabia que não ia voltar para seu mestre, sabia disso, não teria coragem de matá-la, e ainda assim não parou com as seções de tortura, e o sexo, ah, era cada vez mais prazeroso.

O que Narcisa estaria pensando agora?

A essa altura já estava bem claro que ele havia falhado em sua missão, e que provavelmente não pretendia voltar.

Ficar ali não era mais seguro, um comensal poderia chegar a qualquer momento e mata-lo.

Ele poderia fugir, se proteger, protege-la, mas ele não a amava,pouco importava o futuro,ele queria saber do agora,talvez poderia possuí-la enquanto esta continuava inconsciente,os gemidos não eram importantes,ele sabia que ela gostava,e só isso bastava.

Merlin, estava louco, completamente louco, e mesmo sabendo, não conseguia recuperar o juízo.

**9 de Setembro**

Draco ajoelhou-se diante da porta onde sabia que encontraria seu pai.

Os outros comensais que o acompanhavam nada disseram, apenas observavam o garoto travando a maior batalha interna que alguém poderia viver.

Com a varinha abriu a porta, a decepção por seu pai nem ter se lembrado de colocar alguma proteção o deixou frustrado, o que essa vadia da Weasley havia feito ao homem que ele tanto admirava.

O quarto estava bagunçado, Weasley estava caída no chão, parecia morta, cheia de sangue, inchada, mas estava viva, e Draco notou isso quando a viu abrir os olhos em terror.

Os comensais que o acompanhavam pegaram-na e a levaram para fora, amarrando-a em outra sala.

Lucius nem ao menos tentou reagir, estava bêbado, a garrafa de vodka pela metade.

Draco saiu do quarto deixando-o sozinho.

Tempo o bastante para ele terminar a garrafa e cair de joelhos.

-Acabou... -sussurrou sozinho.

Do lado de fora Draco respirava descompassadamente, tentando reunir coragem para o que ia fazer, mas antes precisava saber por que, o que tinha acontecido, não parecia possível.

-Nunca mais diga para eu me foder, filho.

-Draco tirou a varinha do bolso, apontou para o pai, virando o rosto.

Lucius o encarou, sorrindo.

-Não seja babaca, olhe para mim enquanto me mata.

Draco não obedeceu.

-_AVADA KEDAVRA _

**10 de Setembro (madrugada) **

-Malfoy, os outros estão começando a se irritar, por que não acaba logo com isso.

Draco não deu atenção ao comensal, mas sabia que ele tinha razão.

Entrou no quarto onde estava Gina, a menina estava quase morta, ele achou que nem precisaria de um feitiço para matá-la, talvez um chute, ou um soco, como quando torturava os gatinhos de casa com as próprias mãos.

Mas ele não iria ser tão bom, iria começar com um cruciatus, essa vadia tinha arruinado sua vida.

Ela não esboçava nenhuma reação e isso lhe deu mais raiva.

Apontou a varinha para o trapo humano que um dia fora a alegre e sorridente Gina Weasley.

Várias coisas aconteceram de repente, membros da Ordem surgiam por todos os lados, um Potter enraivecido gritava no corredor, Draco foi rápido.

-_CRUCIO _

Gina não gritou, apenas se mexeu um pouco, e então, parou de respirar.

Harry entrou no quarto em choque, empurrou Malfoy sem ao menos tentar duelar com ele.

Estava morta. Gina estava morta, nada mais importava, havia chego a hora, ele iria matar, ou morrer, não fazia mais tanta diferença.

Malfoy soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

Harry nem ao menos precisou se virar para saber o motivo.

-Está na hora de cumprir a profecia.

Voldemort parado na porta apenas sorriu, ou ao menos tentou.

**FIM **

Comentem, por favor, critiquem, mas seja educado, eu escrevi com tanto amor, não custa nada comentar!


End file.
